Silent Words
by Shadows4Twilight
Summary: She was captured to work for Aizen. She willing joined him. She knew that the man she loved wouldn't readily tell her he loved her. But, she believes she doesn't need to hear it come from his mouth. The rating is just to be safe.


This was a One-Shot I did for a friend on Quizilla. I'm planning to put a second part, but it will take me a while. I do plan to update my other stories. I've just been kinda pressed for time. Anyway, I'm going to write a second part for this. Feel free to tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters associated with it. Nor do I own Tsukuyomi Hasegawa.

* * *

Silent Words

The white hallways never seem to end. Tsukuyomi quickens her pace. She had woken late to find an Arrancar there to tell her that Aizen had requested an audience with her earlier that morning. The small Arrancar was trying desperately to keep up with her. She easily disguises her disgust at the Ex-Hollow. She had lost people whom she truly cared about to the Hollows, so her opinion of the Arrancars weren't that great. She stops just outside the large, double doors that lead into Aizen's throne room. The Arrancar, who is out of breath after trying to keep up with her, quickly side steps around the Soul Reaper and pushes the doors open to reveal a cold looking Aizen. Tsukuyomi brushes her purple hair out of her face and steps into the room. Her light purple eyes stare up toward the brown haired man, once she has made it to the middle of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of battle cries and cries of pain echo in Tsukuyomi's ears. She turns to slash at an oncoming pig-looking Hollow. The sealed Zanpaku-to easily gets rid of the Hollow for the first division's first lieutenant. The old man had entrusted her to take some men into the districts assigned to their division. The second lieutenant was off trying to get the captain of the Twelfth Division to quickly find out more about what was happening around the Soul Society. She was surprised at how many Hollows had suddenly appeared in the district regions of the Soul Society. All of the Divisions had to be stationed to different districts to protect the people from the sudden onslaught of Hollows.

The battle was not going well for Tsukuyomi. Her men were tired and in need of food. They had been fighting for days, and they were finally at the last little group of Hollows. It had been a relief when they found out that only a few more Hollows needed to be slain. The final Hollows are taken down with only a little bit of actual difficulty. Men drift from the ruins of buildings to surround her, awaiting orders on what to do next. Many weren't willing to cross her due to the fact that she was very strict view on the duties that they were given. She would easily punish someone by a quick slice of her Zanpaku-to. It wasn't an unknown fact within her Division that she had a little bit of evil lurking beneath her calm surface. She skillfully twists her Zanpaku-to onto her back. The sheath seems to materialize around it to hold it in place. Her light purple eyes search each of her men, taking stock of injuries that may prove to be life-threatening. Without a word to them, she turns on her heel and starts toward the Seireitei. A stuttering voice stops her.

"W-what about the dead, First Lieutenant Hasegawa?" Tsukuyomi turns her cold, light purple eyes back to see who had spoken. She didn't find the person, because the men were all grouped in a tight circle. She turns to face them fully.

"How many have fallen? Two maybe three?" She waves off the answer. "We need to report to the Captain. You are all dismissed. I'll bring the bodies back myself."

The men don't argue. They just quickly take off toward the Soul Society. They were quietly glad to be out of her presence. Tsukuyomi only takes a few moments to find and gather up the bodies. She was wrong in her cold prediction. There was only a single causality, much better than she had thought it would be after several days of fighting.

"Ya know, you don't have to be so cruel to your men," states a silky voice from behind her. Tsukuyomi's hand instinctively flies to her Zanpaku-to. Her body twists to face the threat; only to find air. Her light purple eyes shift from side to side calmly. With another twist, she is looking back the way she had been previously. She could have sworn she felt someone touch her hair. She slowly draws her Zanpaku-to and holds it in both hands.

The Zanpaku-to she uses is longer than what was considered the "typical" length. It is surprisingly light, despite its length. The hilt and guard are completely black, showing that it is a rare shadow type Zanpaku-to. It had been a while since Tsukuyomi had had to use Shiki form, let alone her Bankai.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed much, Tsukuyomi-chan," the silky voice laughs. She didn't have to see the man to know who it was.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" Tsukuyomi asks, while her eyes search out the man. A sharp tap to the back of her neck causes her body to feel numb. He must have hit a nerve there. Her legs give out, and her body rushes toward the unforgiving ground. She never gets acquainted with it though. An arm snakes around her mid section and halts her descent. Her eyes start to find it hard to focus. The last thing she'll see of the Soul Society will be the body of one of her men. The last thing she'll hear before the darkness takes her would be, "You really shouldn't have become so strong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback End*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's good to see you actually make before me," Aizen says. He isn't openly angry about her tardiness, but Tsukuyomi can read through his sarcastic words to see his true anger. His eyes take in the Soul Reaper uniform that still clad her sixteen year old looking body. The age was a ruse though. She was much older. One hundred and ninety years old, in fact. She had to have working for him for several months now. She should be in his uniform, to show her alliance. "Did you not get provided with a uniform?"

Her light purple eyes narrow. She knew that Aizen wasn't dumb. He'd pulled off his stunt for years within the Soul Society without managing to get caught. A simple thing like not providing a soldier with a uniform wouldn't be overlooked by him. Her lips remain firmly closed. She wasn't going to dignify her slight show of in-subornation with a response. Besides, he couldn't have called her here to speak to her about something so simple as to why she wasn't wearing the white uniform required of all the members of Aizen's personal army.

He waits for an answer that he knows that he will never receive from her. After a couple of minutes of silence, he shifts in his throne to prop his head up on the knuckles of one hand. He stares down at Ex-Soul Reaper. He always found her difficult to deal with. Quite frankly, he had thought of just killing her off. She was a danger to his plans, because he found it fairly difficult to actually manipulate her and her actions. On request from Gin, and later Tousen, he had refrained from putting an expiration date on her life. He still found her difficult to control. Her along with several members of the Espada were more or less wild cards, in his opinion at least.

"I would like to know what you know of the girl called Orihime Inoue. Her powers are rather…" he pauses. It's almost as if he's feeling out his words ahead of time. "…unqiue."

Tsukuyomi's purple eyebrows raise in question. This was what he wanted her for? To pick at her brain over a human? Well, he was going to get a rude surprise.

"I know only her name, Aizen." Her light purple eyes scan over every nook and cranny she can see. She didn't want any surprises coming out at her. The only thing she saw was the serving Arrancar from earlier and Aizen. Her eyes focus back onto the brown haired man. She pushes away the disappointed feeling that she felt tug at her heart when she didn't see a certain someone. She didn't even want to acknowledge the feelings she knew had been fostering inside of her since before she'd been taken away from the Seireitei. The foolish feelings had begun before **he** had actually left his post as a captain in the 13 Court Guard Divisions. She didn't feel guilty about joining Aizen's army. She hadn't had many particular attachments to the Soul Society anyway.

Aizen just watches her. He had already decided to obtain the powers that the human girl possessed. He just wanted to get any additional information that he could on his future prey. He hears a noise behind his chair. He knows that Gin is once again eavesdropping. His eyes slide closed. He releases an inaudible sigh, and he lifts up his hand. It seemed like he had been planning to stop any words from coming from the woman before him. He really shouldn't have bothered though. Tsukuyomi wasn't planning to say anything more unless asked. Everyone had a right to keep their secrets, though she had only stated the truth before. She really didn't know much about the girl. She'd only heard the name a few times.

"You're dismissed." With those words spoken, she turns on her heel and starts toward the door. The Arrancar timidly squeaks and rushes before Tsukuyomi to open the door. Tsukuyomi doesn't even bother to break her stride. She turns in a random direction to walk down the hallway, so she would have time to think. Her usually observant behavior is slightly clouded by her thoughts, so she doesn't even notice the body that has placed itself in her way until she bumps into it. A couple backward steps help her keep her balance; they also have her looking straight ahead of herself at a shoulder. It's clad in white, like everything around her is. Which doesn't help to tell her who it actually is she ran into. When she doesn't readily lift her face to look up, two long, slim fingers slide beneath her chin and lift her face.

"You should really watch where you are going," Gin says, through his ever present smile. Her eyes blink a few times, and she immediately notices that his fingers still haven't moved from her face. Her head was tipped back rather far, since the male before her was, at the very least, a head taller than her. "You'll get hurt if you wander around too deep in thought. You'll run into things."

She rolls her eyes. She desperately tries to slow down the frantic beating of her heart. She didn't want to admit it to herself, at least not yet. She knew that she was in love with the silver haired male before her, but she could deny it for a little while longer. Her thoughts had been on him, while she was wandering the halls. Once again, Tsukuyomi's thoughts are on him, so she didn't really see his face growing larger. Something presses hard against her lips. The moment it takes her to realize that it's his lips is the moment that he pulls away. His smile hasn't faltered in the least. Instead, he reaches up with the hand that had been used to tilt her head back and uses it to ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" Tsukuyomi snaps and sets about fixing her purple hair so it lays flat once more. He steps around her. He didn't need her to kiss him back to know her feelings regarding him. She didn't jerk away from his kiss for one thing. He took that as a sign of her interest.

A light purple set of eyes glance over her shoulder to watch the retreating back of the male. The kiss had surprised her, but it also showed her a small insight of his feelings. He didn't say anything after the kiss; in fact she never believed he'd say that he loved her. It wasn't in his nature to do so. She didn't have to hear it though.

She doesn't move from that spot. No, she would never have to hear him say he loved her. She'd prefer it that way. Simple, but small, actions would speak the silent words for her. A small smile appears on her face. She turns away to find the Arrancar there. It seemed that it had become a type of hand maid for her own personal use. She ignores it and steps around to find her way back to her room. She wanted some alone time to think of the new relationship she'd found herself facing.


End file.
